The Beggining
by fantasytyper
Summary: when the war comes to an end and everyone pairs off what is the result? their kids have adventures all of their own.  sorry im no good at summaries. playing it safe and rating it M


(I do not own Bleach)

* * *

"... Happy Birthday to Katrina and Megami, Happy Birthday to you,"

10 years since Rangiku Matsumoto became Mrs. Renji Abarai. 8 years and 10 months since said couple decided to try for a baby, and 8 years since my mother gave birth to twins.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Yuzu whispered from behind my sister and I.

8 whole years spent worrying about our friends & family and wondering if they would come home this time. This year is different, all our birthday wishes are coming true, and the war is coming to an end. So far our entire family is intact. If we can just keep it that way, if we can them safe then we will be happy. Truly happy at last.

Tonight mine and Megami's entire family, extended and not, is coming together to celebrate our birthday.

"Aunty, where is Ichi and Rukia?" Megami asked, after we blew out our candles and made the same wish we make every year.

Yuzu shrugged and looked at her husband, Jinta, who shrugged back. Just then Ichigo slammed the dining room door open with a casual grin, "did I just hear my name?"

Megami forgot the cake and ran to him and an unusually quiet Rukia. Ichigo picked her up, hugged her and spun around. He put her down and wished us a happy birthday. When Ichigo had settled down Rukia stepped forward, hugged us and apologized, "I'm sorry, girls, but we'll have to give you your presents tomorrow when you come over,"

I smiled brightly, "That's ok. Is our cousin ready yet?" I asked pointing at Rukia's round stomach.

Rukia laughed softly and rubbed her pregnant stomach, "She's not a cake, sweetie! But she'll be here in a month or two,"

Then I remembered three people were still missing, "Toshi, Karin and Buckles aren't here,"

Everyone had started greeting Ichigo and Rukia already so only Rangiku, who was standing next to me, heard my statement, "oh, Hun, don't worry. Your father said Byakuya (Buckles) was just held up at work, he should be here soon. If you look carefully I think you might see Karin and Toshiro right out there," she replied pointing out the window.

Outside I could see my god-parents strolling toward the house. Excited and wanting to surprise them, I hid my reitsu and ran out the side door. Keeping to the shadows I crept around the house until I could see Toshiro helping Karin down the driveway towards the house. I reached toward my waist and grabbed the plastic sword I had gotten earlier that day. With sword in hand I ran forward, out of sight, to hide next to the front porch.

As Toshiro reached the porch he stopped to help Karin up the stairs, I smiled. Before he had the chance to turn I jumped up and onto his back. Once there I held my plastic sword to his throat and giggled, "DEAD,"

Karin laughed from the porch, "You will be a valuable asset for squad 2,"

"I agree," Toshiro said as he laughed,

I frowned, annoyed at their comments. I knew exactly what I was going to be and it was not just an 'asset', "I'm going to be Captain of squad 2, nothing less."

I jumped off of Toshi's back and held his hand as we walked up the steps to the porch. There I grabbed Karin's hand and walked them inside.

Before we reached the dining room where everyone else was Megami came flying at us, "Uncle Toshi, Aunty Karin,"

Karin and Toshiro wished us a happy birthday then and gave us our presents; charm bracelets and a piece of paper with the names of our entire family written on it.

Megami and I looked at our bracelets and then we swapped. In the end I had a silver one and she had a rose gold one.

Toshiro looked at us and told us to write down a charm for every member of our family so he could help us fill our bracelets. We nodded in reply and headed in to the dining room for more cake.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to my next update.

Please review! this is my first Fan fiction and I'm a little nervous, so please be nice.


End file.
